Cross-dressing
by Kiran-chan
Summary: This is my first fan-fiction. Rima and the others get recruited into Nagihiko's mom's dancing school. Everybody is excited, except Rima and Nagihiko. Rima has spend time with him and Nagi has to cross-dress as Nadeshiko. Then Ikuto makes a bet, and if Nagihiko loses he has to stay as Nadeshiko for 1 month. Please don't be too harsh, but please be critical.
1. Recruits

**Kiran-chan: Hello minna! This is my first fan fiction, so please be nice. I'm doing this conversation thing, 'cause I saw other people do it and it looks fun.**

**Rima: Good luck.**

**Kiran-chan: RIMAHIKO FTW!**

**Nagihiko: *Sweatdrops***

**Rima: O/O**

**Kiran-chan: Heehee...They're so cute.**

**Nagihko: I'll pull out my naginata...**

**Kiran-chan: *Fake cries* Gomensai.**

**Rima and Nagihiko: You're faking it.**

**Kiran-chan: Hpmh! Anyways enjoy! Wait the disclaimer! I-**

**Rima: Let me do it. Kiran-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Kiran-chan: Arigato**

**Rima's P.O.V**

"Ne, Amu-chan, Rima-chan, Yaya-chan, can you guys come to my house? My mom wants to ask you something." Nagihiko asked after the guardian meeting. I wonder what his mom wants. "Sure Nagi." Amu and Yaya quickly replied. "If Amu's going, I guess I'll go to." I said right after. There's no way I'm letting Amu be in Nagihiko's house. She's my best friend and I'm very protective. "Oh, and Utau will be coming as well." Why are all the girls coming? I pulled out my phone, and scrolled down the contact list. Oh there's Mama. Wait, what will I tell her? She'll freak that I'm going over to a boy's house. "What's wrong Rima-chan?" "My mom...what do I tell her?"

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I reach for Rima's phone. "Give me." She handed me her phone and I dialed the number. I raised my voice a few octaves and said "Hello, Mrs. Mashiro? Hi, I'm Rima-chan's friend, Fujisaki Nadeshiko, and I wondering if Rima-chan could come over to my house to work on a project. ... Ok, arigato gozaimasu. We'll be done in about 4 hours; she can have dinner at my house. Ok. Goodbye." I handed Rima her phone back. They're faces were in deep shock. Oh, right. I didn't tell them I'm Nadeshiko yet. Shoot. Amu ran up to me "NADESHIKO!" "EH! WHY IS NAGI TALKING LIKE NA-CHIN?!" "Cross-dresser..."

"Well, you see When Nadeshiko and I were little, we used to pretend we were each other

and that's why I can sound just like Nadeshiko." "That makes sense." Amu said. Thank

Goodness. I sweatdropped, but no one noticed. "Ok let's go. Utau will meet us outside."

**At Nagihiko's house**

"Nagi, your house is huge!" Yaya said. "You must be pretty rich, kid" Utau chimed in.

"My mom's waiting, let's go" The girls nodded and walked into the room.

"Nagihiko, I see you brought the girls." My mom said as soon as we stepped in. "Girls, I

want you all enroll into my dancing school."

**Rima's P.O.V**

What?! Japanese dancing?! With Nagihiko's mom?! NO WAY! This is a nightmare. But,

his mom is very serious. Oh, boy, I'm doomed if I don't. But, Amu's and Yaya's eyes lit

up and the probability that she might be able to see Nadeshiko, and Utau's eyes lit up at

that she might be able to create a song for his kind of dance. "OK!" they shouted, while I

muttered "ok". "Nagihiko, please call Nadeshiko and ask her when she will be ready

assist these ladies in the class. Also tell Baya to get the kimonos out and you are

excused." His mom said. "Yes, mother." He replied and left.

**Amu's P.O.V**

I'm so excited! I'll get to Nadeshiko again. "We'll get to see Temari!" my charas and Pepe yelled. "Who's Temari?" Kusukusu asked. "She's Nadeshiko's chara." Miki said. "I miss her-desu" Su said. "Hurray, Hurray Temari!" Ran cheered. "Dia-tan, come out and meet Temari." Pepe whispered. _'I guess I can come out for a little bit.'_ Dia then popped out of her egg. "Dia!" I screamed-whispered. "Eh? Dia's out?" Utau asked with a worried face. Oh... I forgot Dia was once Utau's chara. "Konichiwa, Amu-chan, Rima, Yaya, and Utau." Dia smiled at Utau. Utau looked relieved and smiled. "Girls, is something wrong?" Nagihiko's mother asked. "Nope, nothing's wrong!" We all replied. Hmm... What's taking Nadeshiko so long?

**Nagihiko/ Nadeshiko's P.O.V**

"Rhythm, switch out with Temari." I asked my charas. "Ok, Nagi!" "Hai, as you wish." Rhythm popped into his egg, and Temari popped out. I opened the door and prepared myself. "NADESHIKO!" Amu and Yaya ran up to hug me. "Konichiwa, Amu-chan, Yaya-chan, Utau. Oh, and you must be Rima-chan." "TEMARI!" All other charas floated over to my chara. From the corner of my eye, I see Rima glaring at me and Amu. She seems very angry. I laughed nervously and said "Ok, its time for the first lesson."

**Kiran-chan: How was it? Did you guys like it? **

**Amu: I liked it, Nadeshiko came back.**

**Nagihiko: But, you already know I'm Nadeshiko. Well, not in the story.**

**Amu: I still like Nadeshiko better.**

**Yaya: And Rima likes all of Nagihiko**

**Rima: YAYA!**

**Nagihiko: *smirk*Do you Rima...koi?**

**Rima: Chara Nari: Clown drop!**

**Nagihiko: Ok, gomenesai. **

**Ikuto: (Reads story) It needs Amuto.**

**Kiran-chan: The Amuto is coming.**

**Ikuto: YAY!**

**Amu: O/O**

**Ikuto: *smirk***

**Kiran-chan: Okay... Anyways I will try to update every Saturday/Sunday after I watch the next episode of Fairy Tail. **

**Yaya: You aren't very committed to writing are you?**

**Kiran-chan: I'm very busy. Besides I will probably get the next chapter ready by Thursday, and then take my nice long break.**

**Everybody: (sweatdrops)**

**Kiran-chan: Don't forget to review! Sorry its a bit short.**


	2. Website

**Kiran-chan: Hi! This is the second chapter! Sorry for late update.**

**Amu: A lot more characters come in! **

**Kiran-chan: Sorry, my last one was short. I will try to make this one a lot longer.**

**Ran: Hurray, Hurray, Kiran-chan!**

**Kiram-chan: Thank you for following and reviewing! In reply to FreezingSapphire, um... I believe the 2nd suggestion, I will not take out the convo at the beginning, just make shorter and make the one at the end longer. Enjoy. **

**Temari: Kiran-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Rima's P.O.V**

"And 1, and 2, and 3, and 4. We're done." Nadeshiko said. She's so annoying, plus this kimono is weird. "Good job! But, Rima-chan, you need to glide more smoothly." She said again. Why did I even agree to this in the first place? Oh right, Nagihiko's mom would kill me. '_Ding, ding' _"Nadeshiko could you get the door?" "Yes, mother." My phone rang right after she left. "Rima, I'm just outside. Get ready." "Ok, mama." I hung up. "I'm going to go change." I took my clothes from my bag and went to change.

"That was fun, Rima." Kusukusu asked when I was changing. I growled "No, it wasn't." Kusukusu looked sad. Then, she started to cry. I felt really guilty. Do't cry, Kusukusu. "Kusukusu, don't cry. I'm not mad at you." She looked up and giggled. "Heehee! Rima you fell for it!" I facepalmed. She really is my chara.

"Come on, Kusukusu. Mama's waiting." I went back to the room.

"Ja ne." I walked to car.

"Oh, Rima. Did you have fun at Nadeshiko's house?"

"Yes mama. Oh, I have to go every week now. Nadeshiko's mom is teaching me and my friends, Japanese dance."

"Hmm...That's fine. It'll be good for you to learn new things. In fact, since we live so close together you can just walk home."

Great, my mom wants me to take Japanese dance. "Mama, have you heard from Papa lately?" I wonder where he is. It's been a month since the divorce. She didn't answer. "Mama?" Still nothing. "Mam-" "Rima, Papa is a sore subject with me. Don't talk about it, ne?" "Yes mama." Woah... I just asked her one question and she's mad.

**At Rima's house**

"BALA-BALANCE!" the program yelled. Me and Kusukusu started laughing like crazy. Luckily Mama is hardly ever angry anymore. She just laughed lightly as well. I like these moments, no fighting or yelling. If only Papa was here as well. "Bye, minna! See you next week!" The program ended. I got up and walked upstairs.

"Rima, the guardians are waiting for you."

"*sigh* Get it ready."

_FLASHBACK _

_"Ne,ne! Let's make a website!" Yaya said in the middle of a 'guardian meeting' that just so happened to include: Kairi, Kukai, Lulu, Utau, Ikuto (Also, Hikaru and Rikka, but, they're guardian apprentices, so they're supposed to be there anyway.). _

_"Why?" I asked._

_"And for what purpose?" Kairi asked as well._

_"To play and chat." She replied like it was the simplest thing in the world._

_"Yaya/Yaya-senpai/Yuiki-san/Ace" We all sighed._

_"What? Oi, Kairi didn't I tell you not to call me 'Ace" anymore?" _

_"Gomenesai, Yaya-senpai" Kairi bowed._

_"NO! It's Yaya! Not 'Ace' or 'Yaya-senpai. YAYA!" Yaya looked really mad._

_We're doomed. Yaya then pouted against all of us. We had our hands on our hips and wouldn't give up. But, that didn't last long. _

_In 1 moment, group became only: Me, Nagihiko, Amu, Tadase, Lulu, and Ikuto. Kairi left because, well because you know. Kukai left because he is her 'Onii-san' and then Utau left with him. Rikka left because she can't stand to see anyone sad and Hikaru left as well. _

_Next moment._

_Still staying: Me and Nagihiko. Amu couldn't stand to see Yaya sad anymore. Tadase and Ikuto left with her. Lulu got bored of staying, so she left. _

_"Hey!" I yelled._

_They all said they're reasons as stated above, Except for Kairi and Hikaru. But, we all knew why they left._

_I smirked a very Ikuto-like smirk. "Soo, Kairi. Tell us why you left."_

_Utau smirked as well. "Yeah, Sanjo. Please tell us."_

_We didn't ask why Hikaru didn't answer because he's the boss of Easter and he has a bunch of henchman. Very scary._

_Yaya asked "Kairi, why did you join me?" Rikka asked as well "Hikaru, why did you join Yaya-senpai at the same time as me?"_

_Aww...They're so oblivious. On the other hand, Kairi and Hikaru blushed as red as Amu. (She was all red when she heard Ikuto and Tadase left because of her) "No reason..." "Reallllly...?" They both asked. They leaned really close to them. (Like what Amu did one time to Kairi.) They blushed even redder. Miki said "They're even redder then Amu-chan." El said "It's L-O-V-E! LOVEEEEEE!" _

_Yaya went back to her spot then said "Anyway, since it's 2 to 10. So we will now make a WEBSITE!" _

_Kairi pulled out his laptop and searched up how to make a website. His fingers started typing really fast. _

_**10 minutes later**_

_"I'm done. Now we just need pick a name." Kairi said after his fingers stopped flying._

_"How about: ." Yaya responded. _

_"We're not Guardians." Lulu, Ikuto, and Utau replied right after. _

_"It's fine. Since, you guys we're involved with Guardian-related issues." Amu said._

_"How about ?" I asked. _

_"That's better, since we all have Charas." Nagihiko replied._

_"I wasn't talking to you, cross-dresser." I shot back._

_"I'm not...a crossdresser." He's lying._

_"Hmph!" I turned my back._

_"The website is now ready. It's . Make an account when you get home." Kairi said out-of-nowhere._

_"NAGI! TELL NA-CHIN TO MAKE AN ACCOUNT TOO!" Yaya screamed!_

_I hate Nadeshiko._

_END FLASHBACK_

**Nagihiko P.O.V**

I took my laptop, and opened the search browser. . The chat room popped up.

_Beat_Jumper has logged in. _

My CharaNari name for my username. *sigh*

_Bala-Balance has logged in._

Rima's on.

_Candy_Baby: Rima! Nagi! Yay!_

_Bala-Balance: *sigh*_

_Amulet_Joker: Nagi, where's Nadeshiko._

_Beat_Jumper: I'll tell her to get on._

Shoot. I get my other laptop and sign in as Yamato_Maihime. Yup, my other CharaNari name.

_Yamato_Maihime has logged in._

_Yamato_Maihime: I'm right here Amu-chan._

_Bala-balance:I hate you_

_Bala-balance has logged off._

_Beat_Jumper: Poor Nade._

_Yamato_Maihime: She hates you too, you know._

_Beat_Jumper: So what? I don't care._

This is so weird. Arguing with myself, but must make it sound like there is two people.

_SoccerFTW: But I thought you liked Mashiro._

_Beat_Jumper: NO!_

_Il_El: I thought so too._

Must get off now!

_Beat_Jumper: NO! Nade, I think Mother is calling us down for dinner._

_Yamato_Maihime: Ok. Bye minna._

_Beat_Jumper has logged off._

_Yamato_Maihime has logged off._

Why do they think I like Rima?! That's i-impossible. Wait, why did I mind stutter? Do I like Rima? No, well maybe. Anyway, even if I did it doesn't matter. She hates me, I know it.

**Rima P.O.V**

I log back on to the website.

_Bala-Balance has logged in._

I scroll through the past chats. I find where I logged off and read what happened. So, Nagihiko doesn't care if I hate him, Tadase chara changed online, and Utau chara changed with El when Ikuto made Amu blush. Nagihko doesn't care if I hate him, huh? For some reason, that makes me sad. Why? Do I like him? Naw, probably I'm sad because, well just because. So complicated.

_Bala-Balance: Anybody on? Nagi?_

No one's on. Meh.

_Bala-Balance has logged off._

**Nagihko's P.O.V**

The next day, I logged in really early.

_Beat_Jumper has logged in._

I see the latest chat message.

'_Bala-Balance: Anybody on? Nagi?'_

So, the first thing she says online is 'Nagi?' huh? Another thing to tease her about at school. But, I don't have that really strong urge like I used to.

**Kiran-chan: Hurray! I'm done!**

**Rima: Really 'Bala-Balance' for my username. Sooo original. No one has used that before. **

**Kiran-chan: Well, would you rather have 'iluvvnagi'?**

**Rima: No.**

**Nagihiko: Really? Do you really mean that? *pouts***

**Rima: Disgusting.**

**Kiran-chan: Aww...cute couple fights.**

**Kukai: Fighting? Utau, lets have another ramen-eating challenge.**

**Utau: Fine by me.**

***Kukai and Utau have left for another challenge***

**Amu: Didn't they just have one?**

**Yaya: Yaya doesn't know.**

**Ikuto: Needs more Amuto.**

**Kiran-chan: Shut up. I gave you 1 sentence already. How much more do you want?!**

**Ikuto: 1 chapter at least.**

**Kiran-chan: What!? No way! This is a Rimahiko fanfic, in case you haven't noticed.**

**Yaya: Speaking of pairings, what pairings are gonna show up?**

**Kiran-chan: Well, Rimahiko of course, Kutau, Kaiya, and Hikka, for sure.**

**Tadase: Where does Amu-chan come in?**

**Kiran-chan: Never. **

**Amu: What?!**

**Kiran-chan: Just kidding! But, I'm serious Amu, if you get someone other than Ikuto or Tadase, I will personally go over to the Fairy Tail characters and ask them to destroy you. *Smiles innocently***

**At Fairy Tail guild (Well, actually the inn where they are staying at for the Grand Magic Games. Sorry for spoiler!)**

**Everyone: ACHOO!**

**Lucy: Oh, Kiran-chan wants us to destroy something again.**

**Happy: How do you know?**

**Lucy: Because we sneezed. **

**Natsu: But, how do you know it's her?**

**Erza: Because she always asks us to destroy something. **

**Gray: Yeah. Like the last time where she made us destroy the boys in her class for being stupid.**

**Natsu: I'm all fired up!**

**Cana: MORE BEER!**

**Elfman: OTOKU!**

**Back at Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: Don't worry Amu! I'll save you, if needed. **

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Kiran-chan: Nope, because Ikuto and Tadase just in case will be busy dealing FMA characters.**

**At Resembool**

**Everyone: ACHOO!**

**Ed: Kiran-chan wants us do destroy stuff again.**

**Winry: ED! IF YOU BREAK YOUR AUTOMAIL AGAIN, YOU'RE DEAD!**

**Ed: Scary Winry.**

**Al: Yup.**

**Back to Shugo Chara**

**Ikuto: Actually, I think I will just sulk and grow mushrooms instead.**

**Kiran-chan: Good neko neko. **

**Nagihiko: Please review!**

**Kiran-chan: As thanks to people who have reviewed and/ or followed, I will give you all a Virtual cookie! Made by Su.**

**Su: What!? I did not agree to this.**

**Kiran-chan: I'm joking! I made them. **

**Lulu: I hardly appeared.**

**Kiran-chan: Heehee. Maybe next chapter. Bye bye everybody!**


	3. A Bet

**Kiran-chan: KYA!**

**Rima: What's wrong now?**

**Kiran-chan: My last chapter! The website names got erased!**

**Amu: Oh yeah, they did.**

**Kiran-chan: Ok, the first one is Guardian. com. And the second one is ShugoChara. com. I hope it doesn't get erased this time! I will write it on my profile just in case.**

**Ikuto: I show up now!**

**Tadase: We don't care.**

**Utau: Kiran-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.**

**Kiran-chan: I apologize for the last chapter's filler-y ness.**

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Tonight there's going to be dance practice again. I still don't get why I have to teach them. "Nade- I mean Nagihiko, school will be starting soon." Temari said. I nod and reach for my uniform and cape. I finish changing and go over to the mirror. I absentmindedly pull my hair into a ponytail. I look at myself wearing my old uniform. Great, I crossed-dressed without even realizing it. I sigh and head back to change into my regular uniform. I put my hair back down, and finally went to get breakfast. Why did I cross dress? Maybe it's because of dancing. Anyway, I finish my breakfast and head for the Royal Garden.

I'm almost there, but then I stop. "Yo!" I hear Yoru yell, startling me. He's in a tree with Ikuto. "Hey girly-boy! You see Amu anywhere?!" Ikuto yelled. Really? Thinking about Amu this early in the morning? Must be love. I wonder what that is like. "No, I haven't" I continue walking only to be stopped again by Ikuto jumping down. "Hey I heard that you were that ponytail girl from kiddy-king. Is it true?" What? Why did Tadase tell him? TADASE, YOU ARE SOO DEAD! I sigh, no point denying it. "Yes, Fujisaki Nadeshiko never existed. I crossed-dressed."

"Eh, that's pretty interesting."

"No it's not"

"Hey, want to make a bet?"

What? A bet? I hate bets. But, if I don't he'll tease me for the rest of my life. And possibly blurt out my secret.

"Okay, what is it?"

He thought about it.

"Let's go to Amu's house. You can just stay in the bushes and I'll go talk to her. If I can make her blush, then I win."

WHAT!? That's so unfair. He's going to win. But, I still have to do it. Oh, I know!

"First, change the order, so that if she blushes I win. Second, you have 1 minute to try to win. Then, I will accept."

"Fine."

He frowned. He was probably thinking about how he would win. I don't what he has up his sleeve.

"If I win, you stay as ponytail girl for 1 month." he stated.

"If I win, you can't say Amu for 1 month and you can't see her either." I shot back. It'll be fun to see how he reacts.

"Fine by me."

**Ikuto P.O.V **

Hmm, how will I win this? Maybe if I just leap onto her balcony and act like a totally normal person. Oh, right. Normal people don't leap onto balconies. Only human cats do. Oh, I'll just act totally boring. Here goes nothing. I jump onto her balcony and knock onto her window.

"IKUTO?!" Amu said when she saw me.

"Hey, let me in." I said.

"No." Her 'Cool 'n' Spicy' attitude was creeping into her voice.

_50..._

"Okay then. I'll just stay out here." Just drag the conversation

"Okay..." She stared at me.

_40..._

I stared at her with a blank face. This is boring. I want to tease her, but if I give up this chance, I can tease her and girly-boy.

_30..._

She just stared at me. Not moving at all. Good. Just stay like this.

_20..._

I just stood there, waiting for those few more seconds to past.

_10..._

Almost done. But, I look at Amu's face more closely and I can see her face just a bit pink. NO!

_0..._

Yes she didn't get anymore darker otherwise that kid would've seen. I know he didn't because he hung his head in shame. VICTORY!

"Ja ne, A-mu-_koi_." I smirk. She then turned bright red.

"H-HENTAI!"

I jump down and say "I WIN!"

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I lost. "Congratulations" Stupid Ikuto. "Bye. I have to get changed. Again." I shuffle back to my house.

"Nagihiko-sama? What are you doing back here?" Baya asked.

I hesitate. "I lost a bet. Now I have to be Nadeshiko for a month."

Baya sighed. "Go on then. Young kids..."

I got changed and put my hair up. I cough and raise my voice. "I can't believe it Nagi. You lost!" Rhythm yelled. "Yeah. Well now you are Nadeshiko. So Rhythm you have to stay hidden, and also call him-er I mean her Nadeshiko when you are out." Temari replied. "What, why?" He asked. "Stop bickering you two." I sigh and walk back to school. I'm going to be late for the early guardian meeting.

**At the Royal Garden**

"NADESHIKO!" Amu and Yaya screamed when I entered. I sweatdropped.

"Best-friend stealer is now at school..." Rima glared.

"Yo Fujisaki!" Kukai said. But, when he saw me as Nadeshiko he sweatdropped.

"Ohayo, Fujisaki-san." Tadase also sweatdropped.

"Ohayo, Fujisaki-senpai." Rikka, and Hikaru said.

"Ohayo, former Queen." Kairi bowed. Utau and Ikuto weren't there, since they were too old to be in the elementary section.

"O-Ohayo minna."

"Where's Nagihiko?" Amu, Yaya, and Rima asked.

"Ah, he's sick so my mother asked me to come in his place." I managed.

"Fujisaki, could we talk with you for a moment?" He gestured Tadase as well. I nodded.

"What happened? Why are you Nadeshiko!?" They whisper-screamed.

"Blame Ikuto."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto did this? Why?" Tadase asked.

"I don't know. Anyway let's go back."

We went back to the guardians.

"Ne ne, Na-chin, can you CharaNari yet?"

I hesitate. "Y-yes." Well, with Rhythm, yeah.

"Show us!" She yelled.

Shoot, I didn't think I would actually have to do it. Temari, onegai. She nods.

"Watashi no kokoro, UNLOCK!"

Inside the light, Temari smiled.

"Isn't it nice, Nadeshiko. Our first CharaNari!"

I nod. OK, let's go.

"CharaNari, Yamato Maihime!" (**A/N: Heehee, I was too lazy to describe the CharaNari.)**

"Wow, Na-Chin is so pretty..." Yaya said.

"Yeah, she is." Amu added.

Rima nodded. Somehow that was the response that I liked the most.

**After School** **(Rima's P.O.V)**

Oh yay. It's time for dance practice. We get to wonderfully spend the evening at Nagihiko and Nadeshiko's house. Note the sarcasm people.

"Come on, time for practice!" Nadeshiko called out with a smile.

"We're coming" Me and the other female guardians replied. **(A/N: Yes the grammar is wrong, I don't** **care)**

We walked to Nadeshiko's house and we talked about random things. Mostly Nadeshiko/Nagihiko stuff. Like why doesn't Nadeshiko go to Seiyo if she's back in Japan. While we were talking, Nadeshiko didn't say much.

When we arrived, her mom came to greet us and when she saw Nadeshiko she looked shocked for a second. It was really short, but I saw it. I wonder why she was surprised, I mean her mother was the one who sent her in Nagihiko's place, right?

We went to get changed into our kimonos, but Nadeshiko went to go check on her brother. "I have to check on Nii-chan, just a second." She came back a minute later changed into her kimono. Take advantage of the situation, I guess.

We entered the room and lined up where we were supposed to start off at. Her mother started the music and we started to dance.

Amu said this was the same dance she did, when she first slept over here. I didn't really care, except for the fact Amu slept over at Nadeshiko's house and not at mine's.

"Stop. Rima-chan, you aren't focused and you have a scowl. What's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Ah, gomensai. I got a bit sidetracked. Can we stat again" I smiled sweetly. I don't want them to be mad at me, because otherwise I am gonna die in the hand of Nadeshiko's CharaChange.

"Yes, of course." She played the music again.

This time I was paying a lot of attention. A step left, raise left arm, go right, etc. Finally at the end we all slightly bowed.

"You all have improved from last week. Keep working on your form though, there is no need to be stiff. Utau-san you are very good for a beginner. Yaya-san please do not rush. Amu-san you need to make you movements flow. Rima-san you have improved the most from last week." Nadeshiko's mom said.

"Arigato gozaimasu." We all bowed.

"You are all dismissed." We bowed and left to change.

"Hey, Nadeshiko. Where's your brother?" I asked.

"Huh? Why do you want to know?" She looked a bit worried.

"Because Rima likes Nagi!" Ran shouted.

"Rima-tan acts like she hates him though." Yaya said.

"Yaya, don't you know that the more you hate someone, the more you like them." Amu said.

"Doesn't that mean that you don't like Tadase at all, and love Ikuto a lot." I shot back.

She turned bright red. "A-a-anyway, why do you want to see Nagi?"

"Because Purplehead is usually so annoying, it feels weird without any fighting."

"Well, it is true that nii-chan is annoying." Nadeshiko added. Hey, Nadeshiko isn't actually that bad. "OK, I'll take you guys to nii-chan." Then she seemed like she just realized what she was saying.

"Anything wrong, Nadeshiko?" I asked.

"N-nothing." She said. Then she smiled. "OK, let's go."

**Kiran-chan: Yay, chapter 3 done!**

**Utau: And it took you more than 2 weeks?**

**Kiran-chan: Well, I had homework and a vacation.**

**Rima: Why didn't you work on it on vacation?**

**Kiran-chan: I was playing or doing homework.**

**Ikuto: Who does homework on vacations?**

**Tadase: I do!**

**Nagihiko: That was redundant question.**

**Kiran-chan: Tadase, Tadase. What goes through your brain? You are so weird. Why are you sad? Don't start crying. Jeez... **

**Amu: That's mean. **

**Kiran-chan: So what? You like Ikuto, right? So you shouldn't care. Maybe I should get him over here.**

**Amu: O/O S-s-s-shut up.**

**Kukai: What a total change of character. She was more bouncy before. Like another Yaya.**

**Kairi: Is it possible she has a Chara?**

**Utau: She has a black choker on, so I think she is in a CharaChange.**

**Kiran-chan: Heehee. You guys caught me. Actually I have two. Come out you two.**

***two charas pop out of her hair* **

**Aku: Yo, I'm Aku, the Chara that just CharaChanged with Kiran-chan.**

**Kawa: Hi hi! I'm Kiran-chan's other Chara, Kawa.**

**Utau: They are like my Charas.**

**Kiran-chan: Yup. But Aku is a demon chara not a devil, and Kawa is a cutie chara not an angel.**

**Il: Aku let's be friends, OK?**

**El: Kawa let's be friends too.**

**Aku and Kawa: Sure!**

**All the other charas: Be our friends too!**

**Aku and Kawa: Of course. Don't forget to review people.**

**Kiran-chan: Give me criticism. I need it to improve. Ja~**


	4. SLEEPOVER Part 1 Girls

**Kiran-chan: Yosh! Early start on chapter!**

**Aku: What early start? If you wanted an early start, you should've worked on it after you posted the last chapter, instead of saying 'hmmm...one more fanfic...oooh, this one looks interesting. I'll read it after this one...'**

**Rima: They were all Rimahiko ones too.**

**Kiran-chan: I want to finish all the completed ones.**

**Ikuto: You haven't read a single Amuto one yet.**

**Tadase: Or a Tadamu one.**

**Kiran-chan: Because I'm not a Tadamu or Amuto fan.**

**Yaya: Who cares! Just get on with the story!**

**Kiran-chan: OK! Oh wait, in the last chapter, my chara change had a black choker, but it was actually my horns. The choker I was just wearing for fun.**

**Utau: Huh? I thought the horns were fake, and you just wore them for fun.**

**Kiran-chan: Hehe. I get that a lot.**

**Lulu: Kiran-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or any songs or movies in this chapter!**

**Nagihiko P.O.V**

WHY DID I JUST DO THAT?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! Ok, relax, Nagi... Relax...IT'S NOT WORKING! "Nadeshiko, are you ok? You look worried about something." Rima-chan asked with a smile. My heart started beating really fast. WHAT?! WHY'S MY HEART BEATING REALLY FAST?! Ok, relax..."Yes, I'm just fine. Nothing's wrong." I smiled back. "Good." She went up next to me and hugged me. "R-Rima-chan? Why are you hugging me?" CALM DOWN NAGI! "Because I wouldn't want Nade-chan to be sad, since Nade-chan is my friend." My face turned really red. I'M HER FRIEND?! SINCE WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?! AND I'M NADE-CHAN NOW?! Relax Nagi. "Nadeshiko, relax." Temari whispered. "Haiyaku Na-chin! Nagi is waiting!" Yaya-chan yelled. I nodded. Here we goes nothing.

"I'm going to make sure that onii-chan is awake. Wait outside the door." I said.

"Ok" They all said. I ran upstairs to change into Nagihiko.

**Rima P.O.V**

That's weird. If she needed to check on Nagihiko, we could've come with her. Then I heard a phone ring. It was Utau's.

"Hello? Sanjo-san, hi. Oh, time for the rehearsal? Ok." Amu poked her. She whispered something into her ear. "Could you also pick Amu up? She needs a ride. Ok thanks." She hung up.

Then the doorbell rang. "Yaya-chan, its mama. Can you come down?" "Hai, coming mama!" Then Yaya said goodbye to us and left. Then Utau and Amu left, so I was all alone in the hallway.

"Rima-chan, you can come in now." Nade-chan called out. I stepped into Nagihiko's room. I saw Nagihiko lying in his bed reading a book, but I didn't see Nade-chan.

"Hi Purplehead. Are you any better? Where's Nade-chan?" I asked.

"Oh, Nade went to the washroom and I am feeling a bit better." he told me. "Where did Amu-chan and the others go?"

"They went home." I put simply.

"That means we are alone, aren't we Rima-chan." He smirked.

"No wonder I like Nade-chan more than you." I mumbled. "Actually there's also Nade-chan."

He paled. I wonder why? At school, whenever we mention Nade-chan, he always acts like this. "Actually Rima-chan, Nade isn't here right now. In fact-" He stopped since my phone rang.

"Hi mama. Yeah I'm still at Nade-chan's house. Oh it's almost dinner time. Sure I'll come home now. Ok, I'll be right there." I hang up.

"Bye Nagihiko, tell Nade-chan that I left."

"Ok, bye Rima-chan." I left his room and started walking home.

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

I sighed. That was close, I almost said it. I don't why I started saying that. I just slipped. "That was close Nagi" Rhythm said. "It's Nadeshiko, Rhythm." Temari scolded. Then Ikuto popped through the window. "

"That was violation of the rules. It was stay as Ponytail girl as one month, not stay as ponytail only at school."

"Ooops." I pretended to be innocence.

"Change back into ponytail girl, Girly-boy."

I grumble and head to the washroom.

**Rima's P.O.V**

I logged onto ShugoChara. com

_Bala-Balance has logged on_

_Candy_Baby: Hi hi, Rima-tan_

_Amulet_Joker: Hi Rima_

_Il_El: Hi_

_Bala-Balance: um, hi_

_Ruby has logged on_

_Ruby: It's been awhile, you guys_

_Amulet_Joker: Lulu! We missed you so much since you moved back to France_

_Il_El: How is it in France?_

"Rima, time to eat!" My mom calls.

_Bala-Balance: gtg. Dinnertime_

_Candy_Baby: Bye Rima-tan_

_Bala-Balance has logged off_

I head downstairs and sit at the table.

"So Rima, did you have a good time at Nadeshiko's house?"

"It was Ok. I'm getting better at the dance."

I started to eat my dinner.

"You know Rima, you should have a sleepover with your friends. I want to meet them. It's ok if some boys come too." She winked.

"Mommm..." I whined. But, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

"Come ooon Rima. We have a karaoke machine toooo." I think she's drunk. **(A/N: Hehe, this is getting cliche. But who cares?! *throws hands in air and waves them around* Amu: Alright, who gave her sweet sake for kids?!)**

"Ok then, if you insist."

"Yayyy..." She fell asleep. Yup, she's drunk. I drag her to her room and go on my computer.

_Bala-Balance has logged on_

Hey this cool, everybody is on, except for Nade-chan. **(A/N: I just realized something. In chapter 2, I said that Nadeshiko's name was her CharaNari name, but Nadeshiko and Temari haven't CharaNari-ed until Chapter 3. Oops. Sorry 'bout that)**

_Bala-Balance: Hey you guys. My mom wants all of you to come over for a sleepover on the weekend_

_Candy_Baby: OK_

_Amulet_Joker: Sure_

_SoccerFTW: fine by me_

_Beat_Jumper: Sorry too sick, but Nade will take my spot._

_KuroNeko: I'll come, can i sleep next 2 amu-koi?_

_Amulet_Joker: NO! Rima say no!_

Hmm...Let's tease Amu.

_Bala-Balance: Maybe_

_Amulet_Joker: RIMA WHY?!_

_KuroNeko: *smirk*_

_Il_El: I'll come 2_

_Ruby: Sorry, I'm in france, so I can't come._

_MasterSamurai: I will attend, Queen_

_Gozen: Sure why not?_

_PurePure: okie dokie Rima-senpai_

_KingChair: Mashiro-san, I will be able to attend_

_Bala-Balance: Ok then, everyone come over at 4 tmr _**(A/N: Yes, it's Friday)**

_(1 hour later/When Rima logs off)_

I have to get ready for tomorrow. I yell to my mom "MOM, They are going to come over tomorrow ok?!" "Ok dear!"

**The next day-4:00 p.m (Still Rima's P.O.V)**

The house was all clean, so that it could become all messy again. How ironic. I heard the doorbell ring and ran to the door. Then my ears died.

"HIII~ RIMA!" Everybody screamed. Well, mostly everyone screamed.

"H-hi" I mustered.

"Where do we put our stuff?" Amu asked.

"Put them here for now." I pointed next to the couch.

"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO FIRST?!" Screamed Yaya.

"Stop screaming Yaya. Well we could watch a movie."

"What are we going to watch?" Rikka asked.

"Cats versus Dogs!" Ikuto suggested.

"The whole season of Avatar: The Last Air bender!" Kukai shouted.

"CJ7: THE CARTOON!" Yaya screamed some more.

"Ok then, CJ7: The Cartoon, to make Yaya be quiet!" I declared.

I got the movie out of the case and popped into the DVD player. I changed the audio to Japanese and then we all sat down. **(A/N: I don't if there is Japanese for it, but let's say there is.)**

**After Movie (Now, Nagihiko's P.O.V)**

That was a good movie. At the end all the girls started saying how they wanted one, and how cute it was. The charas were fighting with their owners that they were cuter.

"Nadeshiko, didn't you think it was cute?" Amu-chan asked.

"Yes, it was very cute Amu-chan." I smiled.

"Yaya's hungry! Let's EAT!"

"Yaya, I still need to order Pizza! Just hold your horses!" **(A/N: I don't think they have Pizzas in Japan, but let's say they do!)**

"Eh?! Rima-tan, hurry up and call them then!"

"I AM!" Rima looke really annoyed.

She called the Pizza Place and ordered a lot of pizzas, since Souma-kun challenged Utau-chan to an eating contest. Yaya-chan was ordering Sanjo to give her a piggyback race and Rikka was trying to teach Hikaru how to play MarioKart **(A/N: I don't own)**. Hotori-kun and Ikuto were fighting over Amu-chan, again. Ten minutes later the pizza arrived. But when he saw Rima at the door, he tried to leave and apologize. But, then Rima gave him proof that we ordered the pizzas and we got to eat.

**Kukai's P.O.V**

"Ready, set, GO!" Daichi shouted.

_2 minutes later_

"1" Me and Utau shouted at the same time. We glared at each other, and picked up another slice.

_15 minutes later_

"DONE!" We both shouted.

"It's a tie this time, but next time I going to win." Utau declared.

"Really?" I smirked. Maybe spending time with Ikuto was a good thing.

"O-of course."

"Don't be so sure" I leaned up to her and pressed my lips on hers. I pulled back and smiled really big.

"I won" I said.

"If it's that, then I don't mind losing." She blushed.

"Yay! KUTAU! KUTAU!" Yaya cheered.

**Rima P.O.V**

Wow, so they finally admit it out in public. I wish I could do that with Nagi-WHAT AM I SAYING?! I don't like Nagihiko, he is my enemy. Enemies aren't supposed to like each other.

"Um...do you guys want to do some karaoke?" I ask nervously.

"Ok, that sounds like fun." Amu replied.

"Sure, let's do it." Nade-chan said.

"Yaya first!"

"Ok Yuiki-san." Tadase said.

**Sweet Romance: (by Yumeiro Patisserie, really good song)**

What is what is koitte NANI?  
Moshikashite hajimatteru? Sweet Romance

Itsumo guru guru omoidashi chau  
Atama no naka KIMI no koto  
Nemuttete mo me ga sametete mo  
NAZE ka ki ni naru...ENDLESS PLAY

Dare nimo ienai kara  
Kimochi wo MANAAMOODO

Datte BITTER AND SWEET  
Baby Baby me ga autabi  
Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!  
Tell me tell me nanka futari  
Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Help me help me mou modorenai  
Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Byouyomi kaishi three two one  
Tabun KORE tte?! Sweet Romance

Mata JIRI JIRI mune wo kogashi chau  
Nanigenai KIMI no kotoba  
Ii hou nimo warui hou nimo  
Watashi katte ni DECORATION

Hare nochi kumori UP AND DOWN  
Gokigen wa KIMI shidai

Datte STRAWBERRY  
Baby baby KIMI no tonari  
Narande aruku dake de...DOKI DOKI  
Tell me tell me nanka watashi  
Umaku hanasenaku naru...fushigi  
Help me help me tatta hitori  
Ima KIMI igai mietenai no  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Ochiru mono nano? Three two one  
KORE ga UWASA no?! Sweet Romance

Hey boy wata deska  
woe Stay with me  
woe wata deska  
Hey boy wata deska  
Staya with me  
Stay with me!

Datte BITTER AND SWEET  
Baby baby me ga autabi  
Mune ga kurushiku naru no...wakannai!  
Tell me tell me nanka futari  
Sukoshi zutsu kawatteku kyorikan  
Help me help me mou modorenai  
Dakedo doko ni mukaeba ii no?  
What is what is koitte NANI?  
Byouyomi kaishi three two one  
Tabun KORE tte!? Sweet Romance

Of course, Yaya chooses something related to candy, but the romance part I didn't expect. She looked at Kairi and instantly blushed. Ah, I get it now. Anyway she was pretty good. But the song ended it a bit baby-ish sounding. Meh. "Good job Yaya, my turn now." Utau said. She was about to click Blue Moon, but I stopped her. "No singing your own song. It won't be fair to us." I said. She sighed and clicked a song.

**Return to the Sea (by Mermaid Melody, really good)**

Otogibanashi saigo no PAGE wa  
Kakikaerarete higeki ni kawari  
Tatta hitotsu shinjiteta  
Hito no kokoro sae mo miushinau  
Ai mo yume mo marude  
Suna no oshiro mitai na no  
Hakanaku kowarete yuku no yo  
Sore o nozomanakutatte

Dakedo ima mo wasurerarenai no  
Anata ga itsumo utatta MELODY  
Mune ni hibiku tabi itsuka  
Modoreru ki ga suru no ano koro ni  
Kitto kitto kaereru no  
Tsunagareta kusari furiharai  
Futatsu no sekai ga  
Musubareta aoi umi e

Zettai!  
Ai dake wa subete o norikoeru  
Unmei kimeru seiza mo kaerareru  
Kiete shimae okubyou na uso mo ima mo...

Houseki no you ni kirameku haha naru umi no  
Yasashisa to ai ni tsutsumare umareta  
Nanatsu no inochi ga mitsumeru yume ga aru  
Dakara watashi mo koko ni kita no  
Mou jibun ni uso tsukanai  
Mamoru hito ga ite  
Mamoru sekai ga aru kara

Kitto!  
Mienakute utagau no wa yowasa  
Katachi no nai ai o shinjitetai  
Yagate ai o kono te ni kanjiru hi made...

Sazanami no BED de me o samashita asa ni  
Subete ga owatte hajimaru no  
Atatakaku shizuka na hikari ni tsutsumarete  
Kibou ga michiteru umi ni kaeru no

Hora shiawase no kane ga natte  
Nanatsu no umi ga kagayaki dashitara  
Ai no kiseki o ichiban suki na  
Anata to futari mitsumetai

Soshite sotto KISS o shite ne

She was really good, and sounded just like the actual singer, but then again she's HOSHINA UTAU. Ok my turn. "This one." I picked up the microphone and began to sing.

Hi to mi wa, sa me sa ba, su ba ra shi i, a sa ni de a u

Ta ku sa n, sa a sa wa, o mo i ki ri, ta no shi i ko to

To ke i no ha ri, i so i mi a shi te

Do ko e, tsu re te i ku no

Ko wa ku na i yo

I shi o da mo no

Te o tsu na i de i yo

Shi n ko kyu shi te, se no bi shi te

Sora chi ka ku na ru

O hi sa ma no yo na

Ya sa shi i nu ku mo ri, minna no egao

O ki ku, na dara, minna no yo ni na re ru ka na

Yo wa mu shi, na ki mu shi

To ki do ki ne, kao o da ku yo

Chi ra ba te ru, mu su u no hoshi

Wa zu ka na hikari demo

Ko ko ni iru yo, a ri i da ke no

Ai wa, kimi no mo to e

I ki te i ru ka ra, hi tsu tsu i te, yo ru hu ka ku na ru

On na ji ki mo chi te, kokoro yo se ra re ba

Ho ra mo to do o ri

Shi n ko kyu shi te, se no bi shi te

Sora chi ka ku na ru

Ai su ru shi to wo, ma mo ri ta i

Ima, tsu yo ku na ru

To bani me ba e ru, hi bi wa hu re ze n pa

O~ki no kiseki

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Rma-chan was amazing; I never knew she could sing this good. She was so sweet. I think I'm falling for her. That would explain why I felt so nervous yesterday. "Ok my turn!" Amu-chan said.

BANIRA SORUTO de  
BANIRA SORUTO de  
BANIRA SORUTO de  
Burning Love

AMAi dake nara  
SORUTO kakemashou

dare yori mo motto motto watashi wo  
shitte hoshii kara sarakedashitai  
demo dekinai no keiken Nothing  
MODOKASHI sugiru

yowasa miseyou to sureba suru hodo  
MUDA ni tsoyogari subete ga URAHARA  
hontou wa watashi nakimushi nanda  
damatteta kedo

demo, AMAi dake no ai wa chotto

watashi ga motomete iru mono to wa chigau

SHIRO to iwaretara  
KURO datte icchau  
sunao ni narenai  
AMANOJAKU  
SUKI to iwaretara  
DAIKIRAI datte  
ureshii no ni NANI itte n darou?

AMAi BANIRA ni  
SORUTO kakeru yo ni...

ichizu ni suki ni natte shimattara  
ni juu yon jikan nanokakan zutto  
anata no koto wo hitasura I think  
kanari kyokutan

masaka koko made anata ni HAMAru to  
dare mo yosou nante shitenakatta  
tenkiyohouja atara nainda  
koi no yukue wa

futari de issho ni iru jikan ni  
kizamareta omoide wa TAKARA MONO nanda

migi to iwaretara  
hidari ni magacchau  
sunao ni narenai  
AMANOJAKU  
SUKI to iwaretara  
DAIKIRAI datte  
ureshii no ni NANI itte n darou?  
Burning Love

AMAi dake no BANIRA yori  
chotto shio shita hou ga  
amami mo mashite yuku shi ne  
aki ga konai...

AMAi dake no ai mo sou  
chotto shio shita hou ga  
futari no kyori mo chijimari  
kitto  
kyou yori suteki na mirai ga matteru no

SHIRO to iwaretara  
KURO datte icchau  
sunao ni narenai  
AMANOJAKU  
SUKI to iwaretara  
DAIKIRAI datte  
ureshii no ni NANI itte n darou?

AMAi dake nara  
SORUTO kakemashou

BANIRA SORUTO de  
BANIRA SORUTO de  
BANIRA SORUTO de  
BANIRA SORUTO de

Amu-chan was good, but I couldn't concentrate on her. I was still stunned by Rima-chan's song. She tapped my shoulder "Nade-chan, it's your turn."

**Kiran-chan: Wow that was long...**

**Kawa: It's your longest chapter.**

**Nagihiko: Have to pick a song, have to pick a song...**

**Rima: Relax you have a lot of time.**

**Nagihiko: Rima-chan...**

**Rima: No drooling.**

**Nagihiko: HAI!**

**Yaya: They are such a cute couple.**

**Kiran-chan: Yup, yup.**

**Amu: Lucky Rima, Utau, and Yaya. They don't have fights to be there girlfriend.**

**Rima: I do. Fan boys, remember?**

**Utau: I have fan boys too.**

**Amu: Yes, but you guys are taken.**

**Ikuto: I know, how 'bout Amu dates me, then no more fights. **

**Amu: NO! YOU ARE ONE OF THE ONES WHO ARE FIGHTING!**

**Ikuto: Really?**

**Amu: YES!**

**Utau: Stop bickering.**

**Kukai: It makes them like an old couple**

**Aku: Chara Change!**

**Kiran-chan: Everybody...SHUT UP! YOU WILL DIE IF YOU GUYS KEEP ACTING LIKE THIS!**

**Everybody: Scary...**

**Kiran-chan: Did you say something? I couldn't hear it. Wanna repeat it and feel the wrath of my weapons? *Demon Mirajane look* **

**Everybody: Nope, we didn't say anything! *shaing heads***

**Kawa: Chara Change!**

**Kiran-chan: Good! Let's continue then, ne? *Kira, kira***

**Everybody: Ok...**

**Yaya: Don't forget to review/favorite/follow!**

**Kiran-chan: You'll get a cookie! And more! Now excuse me, while I go to the Fairy Tail World!**

**Tadase: Why?**

**Kiran-chan: To get them to beat up the boys in my class again! *smiles really big and innocently***

**Everybody: Scary...**


	5. SLEEPOVER Part 2 Boys, Groups, and Games

**Kiran-chan: The new chapter is here! Last chapter two song titles were missing, so here they are. Amazing Blessing from Fairy Tail and Vanilla Salt from Toradora!**

**Nagihiko: Need a song, need a song...**

**Kiran-chan: Take this one. *Thrusts paper into hands***

**Rima: Isn't this sung by a girl...?**

**Kiran-chan: Who cares!? *throws hands in air and waves them around***

**Amu: Who keeps giving her sweet sake?**

**Kiran-chan: Ikurin did it~**

**Ikuto: *whistles* Hehe, of course it's wasn't me, hehe...**

**Amu: IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Kiran-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! Or the music! *runs away***

**Rima's P.O.V**

Nade-chan's up next, I can't wait to hear her sing. "Nade-chan, it's your turn. I'll get your song for you. Which one do you want to sing?" She thought abut it. "Eternal Snow" "OK!" I took the remote on selected it. Then Kukai knocked me by accident, "Oh gomen, Mashiro" "It's ok, wait, shoot I clicked Route L. Version! Gomen Nade-chan!" "It's fine, I'll just sing this one then."

**Eternal Snow: from Full Moon wo Sagashite, Route L. Version (But, all of the lyrics, since Route L. Version is short) Listen To Both Versions!**

Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kaNA?  
Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?  
Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo

Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Namida tomaranai  
Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo

Kimi wo itsumade omotteiru no kaNA?  
Tameiki ga mado GARASU(Glass) Kumoraseta

Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU(Candle) de  
Ima Tokashite Yukenai kaNA?

Hold me tight Oreru hodo tsuyoku  
Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo  
Samukunai youni to  
I miss you Kimi wo omou tabi  
Amikake no Kono MAFURAA(Muffler)  
Konya mo hitori Dakishimeru yo

Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara  
Kimi he to tsudzuku kono omoi Kakuseru no kaNA?

Hold me tight Konna omoi nara  
Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi  
Shiritaku Nakatta yo  
I love you Mune ni komiageru  
Fuyuzora ni sakebitai  
Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo

Wow... Nade-chan was really good. Wait a second, she sounded like Nagihiko when she sang it.

"Nade-chan, you were really good. But, you sounded like Nagihiko."

"Ah, that was I thought it would fit better, then my regular vice."

"Okay then, who's next?"

"I'll go then." Ikuto said. I tossed him the remote.

**Frozen Soul: from Fairy Tail, and by Ikuto's voice actor *hint,hint***

Tsumetai  
kaze ga mune wo kiru  
tojikometa mama no omoi ga yuragu  
Kotoba ha  
moroha no naifu sa  
tanin wo makikonde jibun ni sasaru  
Dareka no tame ni  
gisei ni nareru  
kotae kurai ha nai wake ja nai  
Na no ni doushite  
tsuyosa ha itsumo  
yowasa made sugu mukidashi ni suru  
Koori no Soul de  
unmei wo kudake  
shiritai mirai ha jibun de kirihiraku

Namida mo koorasete  
kizu mo damaraseru  
kodoku no shield ga kokoro ni tada aru kara

Rikutsu wo  
tsumiageru yori mo  
dekiru koto wo ima hajimereba ii  
Mucha da to  
wakatte iru koto ni  
kakete miru kachi ga aru'nja nai ka  
Dareka no chikara  
ate ni shinagara  
nigebasho bakari sagashite ite mo  
Nanimo kawaranai  
nanimo tsukamenai  
towa ni onaji sora wo mite iru  
Koori no Soul de  
unmei wo kudake  
kanaetai yume ha jibun de bikiyoseru  
Kako nado koorasete  
kage mo damaraseru  
kodoku no shield ga kokoro ni tada aru kara  
Koori no Soul de  
unmei wo kudake  
shiritai mirai ha jibun de kirihiraku  
Namida mo koorasete  
kizu mo damaraseru  
kodoku no shield ga  
kokoro ni tada aru kara

"Ikuto, did you pratice this song, or what? You sound just like the artist." Amu said.

"Maybe..." He smirked.

"Onii-chan, stop with the smirking." Utau said.

"You smirk too."

"Okay then, my turn" Kukai jumped up.

**Shitsuren Samba: from Toradora**

kaze yo! fukeyo! nanimokamo saratteku  
ame yo! uteyo! subete wo arainagashite

ushinau koto wo osorete chijikomaruna  
ga·mu·sha·ra! furikaeru no wa  
koukai no ato datte II ja nai ka!

sore de kudakechirou tomo ore wa ore de shika nai  
shitsuren SANBA shitsuren SANBA warau nara warae  
manatsu no you na omoi ni kogashita kokoro wa kunshou sa  
ashita wa moratta!

kyou mo asu mo anata ga inai no nara  
yume mo kibou mo iroasete shimau darou

PURAIDO ni shigamitsuite KAKKO tsukeruna  
jibun wo hakai suru hodo  
GATTSU to yuuki motte tsukisusume!

sore ga shukumei darou tomo ore wa ore wa nigenai  
shitsuren BANZAI shitsuren BANZAI namida ni kuretemo  
yuuhi wo tappuri abite aishuu ni somari  
dokomademo kono mama de ikou

ushinau koto wo osorete chijikomaruna  
ga·mu·sha·ra! furikaeru no wa  
koukai no ato datte II ja nai ka!

sore de kudakechirou tomo ore wa ore de shika nai  
shitsuren SANBA shitsuren SANBA warau nara warae  
manatsu no you na omoi ni kogashita kokoro wa kunshou sa  
ashita wa moratta!

"Hehe, Kukai, I didn't know you liked samba..." Ikuto snickered.

"Hey don't judge me!"

"Tadase, aren't you going to go?" I asked.

"My throat is sore, sorry."

"Okay, Hikaru, Rikka, you guys have to go."

"I refuse."

"Come on, Hikaru-kun! You're just nervous! Let's do a duet then!"

Aww... They're cute. I wish me and Nagi-WHAT?! I DID NOT JUST THINK THAT! Anyway it's Rikka's and Hikaru's turn.

**Have a Nice Day! From Fairy Tail! This is so cute! Bold is Hikaru, Italic is Rikka, Both is Both**

**Sawayaka ni oira mezameta asa wa itsumo no mise made rettsugo-****  
**  
**Itsumono nakama itsumo no egao oira no kokoro mo happy****  
**_Happy Happy_ **(Egao de itara)** _Happy Happy_ **(Suteki na no ni sa...)**

_Nanka itta?_ **(Iie, nannimo...)** Chotto _chotto hayaku shinasai yone_ **(Aye)**

_"Doki doki suru wa tabidatsu asa wa chotto hayaoki de rettsugo-"__  
__Itsumo no seki de koucha wo nonde kiai wo irete ikimasho__).__  
_**Sharuru Sharuru** _(kitto yareru wa)_ **Sharuru Sharuru** _(choroi mon da wa)_  
**Fighto Fighto** _(Chotto damatte__**)**_** Aye sir Aye sir**. _Hora, totto iku wa yo!_ **(aye)****  
**  
_Aoi sora no mukou gawa ni hiroi umi no mukou gawa ni donna sekai to toki ga matte iru kashira?__  
_**Tsugi no machi he kisha ni notte, tsugi shima he fune ni notte ima no tume no tsudzuki wo miteirareru you ni****  
**  
_**Tsubasa hirogete**_ **(shikkari to )** _**te to te tsunaide**_ _(ashi janaku)_  
_**Yuuki wo dashite**_ **(Makenai de)** _**Have a nice today**_ _(Osuneko mo)__  
__**Itsumademo tsudzuku yo ne ano basho wa mukate kureru kitto**_

******Taihen da oira pinchi desu ima, kondo no tabi wa, Unhappy**  
_Konna kurai de kujikeru you ja saki ga omoi yararechau wa__  
_  
_**Happy- Happy- **__(Namae makeyone)_ _**Sharuru Sharuru**_ **(Ii namae da ne)**  
_**Fighto Fighto**_ **(Makenai aye sir)** _**Good Job! Good Job!**_ _Hora, yareba dekiru janai_ **(aye)**

**Shigoto owari kanpai shite, utai odori sawagi nagara dekai sakana tarafuku, tabete mitai na-a-****  
**_Shiawase wo hoshi ni negatte tappuri tooyasu mishitara, ashita tsugi no irai ni mata dekakeyou___

_**Mune ga gasorin,**_ **(Mantan de)** _**sensha wo shite ne**_ _(Pikapika yo )__  
__**BGM wa **_**(Kono utau de )**_** Happy Birthday**_ _(Saikou yo)_  
_**Kokoro kara arigatou kono basho de deaeta koto ni sankyu**__**  
**_  
_**Tsubasa hirogete**_ **(Shikkarito )** _**Te to te tsunaide**_ _(hanasazu ni )_  
_**Chikara awasete**_ **(Makenai de)** _**Have a nice life!**_ _**( minna mo ne)**_  
_**Itsumademo tsudzuku yo ne ano basho wa mukate kureru kitto**_

"You guys were soo Kawaii!" Amu gushed. They blushed a light pink.

"Yaya wanna sing again! And with Rima!"

"Sure!" I get ready to sing again.

**FuwaFuwa Time: From K-on! Duet Version! Listen to it!**

Kimi wo miteru to itsu mo HAATO DOKI DOKI  
Yureru omoi ha MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwa fuwa  
Itsumo ganbaru kimi no yokogao  
Zutto mitete mo kidzukanai yo ne  
Yume no naka nara futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na

Aa kamisama onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
Oki ni iri no usachan daite konya mo oyasumi

Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU

Futoshita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKI ZUKI  
Sarige na egao wo fukayomi shisugite Over heat!  
Itsu ka me ni shita kimi no maji kao  
Hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo  
Yume de ii kara futari dake no Sweet time hoshii no

Aa kamisama doushite  
Suki ni naru hodo Dream night setsunai no  
Totteoki no kumachan dashita shi konya ha daijoubu kana?

Mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
Shizen ni hanaseba  
Nani ka ga kawaru no kana?  
Sonna ki suru kedo

(Dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
Hanashi no kikkake toka doushiyo  
Teka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
Aa mou iiya nechao nechao nechao~!)

Aa kamisama onegai  
Ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!  
Moshi sunnari hanasereba sono ato ha… dou ni ka naru yo ne

Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU Fuwa fuwa TAIMU

**Nagihiko's P.O.V**

Rima-chan...

You were so cute, I can't even explain. I think I've fallen for you.

"-chan"

"Nade-chan"

"Huh? Oh yes Rima-chan."

"Are you gonna sing again?"

"I don't know. Should I?"

"I want to hear you sing again."

"Ok then. How about you sing with me then?"

Her eyes lit up. "OK!" She hugged me and I blushed again.

"What are we going to sing? Rima-chan you can pick."

"This one."

**Itsuka wa Romance: From Shugo Chara! Rima's Character Song! For some reason it's in the karaoke machine...Cut short!**

houkago oshaberi  
yuuyake no nioi  
ano koto yorimichi  
nanigenai furishite  
kitaishiteiru no ne  
shiroi BURAUSU tsubureteru kaban  
suzushii kaze kimi no atsui shisen

ROMANCHIKKU na koi ni wa  
marude kyoumi ga nai nante  
honto wa me mo awase rarenakute  
moshimo honto ni watashi o  
suki da nante iu nara  
omoikiri warawasete misete

hajimete shitta wa  
fushigi na kimochi ne  
ano ko mo watashi mo  
minna dare datte  
DORAMA no HIROIN  
himitsu no DAIARII  
mune ni shimatteru  
mukae ni kuru  
itsuka wa ROMANSU

yuuenchi no kanransha  
ichiban takai tokoro de-

_**BOOM! **_**(A/N: Love my thunder sound?)**

The room's lights turned off.

"KYAA!" Rima screamed and jumped onto me.

"Shh... It will be Ok, Rima-chan." I tried to comfort her. I went to look for some candles.

I came back one minute later, and Rima-chan was in a ball crying. I lit some candles, and handed some to the others.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong?"

"I-i'm s-scared..."

"Ok then! Let's play a game, so that Mashiro won't feel scared!" Kukai suggested.

"A game? *sniffle*"

"Yeah!" He shouted.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Utau-chan suggested.

"Ok"

"Rima-tan will start, ask someone Rima-tan!" Yaya-chan said.

"Ok, Ikuto."

"Dare."

"Go outside in the rain for 1 minute and stay right outside the window."

His face paled. "Fine."

He went outside and stood right outside the window. One minute later, he came back in and he was dripping wet.

"Ikuto are you ok?" Amu-chan asked.

"No, I'm dying..." He closed his eyes slowly. I wonder if Amu-chan will fall for it. Probably.

"Ikuto? Hey, get up Ikuto. Get up. Ikuto?" No response. Ikuto is a good actor.

"Ikuto, don't die!"

"I'm alive, baka." He got up and smirked.

"Grrrr..."

"Ok, my turn then. Soccer-boy."

"YOSH, DARE!" Kukai said.

"(whisper) you owe me dude (whisper)"

I wonder what he's going to do.

"Do the bala-balance."

"WHAT?!" Rima-chan and Kukai yelled.

"Go."

"Ok then, Bala-Balance?" He did the pose totally wrong, I know since Rima was glowing with anger.

_Ping!_

"Ah, Rima-chan, calm down." I tried to calm her down. Key word: TRIED.

"BUT NADE-CHAN! HE DID THE BALA-BALANCE WRONG! DO IT AGAIN AND DO IT LIKE THIS! BALA-BALANCE!" She screamed really loud and did the Bala-Balance perfectly. So that's what Ikuto was saying I owe me, he can be a good boy sometimes.

"*shudder* Oh, I look at that, have to go the washroom, bye Mashiro." Kukai said and ran off to the washroom.

"Well since Souma-kun left, someone has to go."

"Nade-chan can go!" Rima-chan suggested.

"Ok, Amu-chan."

"Eto... Ano...I-I have to go to the washroom too! You have more than one washroom right Rima?" She was on her knees begging.

"We only have one washroom, ...gomen." She had a look of pure evil in her eyes. "But, if you want we can play another game." She smiled innocently, but she still had an evil look.

"Ok then, what game?"

"2012, I'm sure everyone will be ok with this." Everyone nodded. She grinned evilly, since she knows that Amu-chan doesn't know the game. **(A/N: I don't own this game. Also I can't remember what the game's name actually is, I forgot. I'm pretty sure that is 2012 though. Here are the rules, Rima, let's say, gives Amu, let's say, three people to choose from, let's say Ikuto, Tadase, and Kairi. Amu then has to choose one to save, one to kill, and one to marry. My friends taught me this. They don't have to be the opposite gender or human in fact, we played with whales once.)**

"Ok, I guess, how do you play?" Amu-chan asked. Dear Kami, she's too naive.

"You'll just have to find out." Rima-chan smirked evilly.

"Ok then, Nadeshiko you can start." I look at the girl who just chose me.

"Amu-chan, I choose you. **(A/N: Dear Kami-sama, its Pokemon! I don't own, 'cause if I did, there wouldn't be anything past Sinnoh.) **Here are your choices: Ikuto, Hotori-kun, and Kairi. **(A/N: Let's see how the example will end. *smirks evilly*) **Choose one to kill, save, and marry."

"EHH?! Eto...Ano...I'll kill Kairi..."

"NANI?! AMU-CHI'S GONNA KILL KAIRI-KUN?! HOW MEAN AMU-CHIII!"

"...then save... (Mumbles something)..."

"I'm sorry Amu, but we couldn't hear you." Rima said, putting her hands to her ear.

"I said I'll save Tadase-kun..." She blushed.

"That means you marry me~. HAHA, IN YOUR FACE KIDDY-KING!" Ikuto did a happy dance.

"..." Tadase just looked down with his bangs covering his eyes.

"Hey, just be glad she didn't kill you." Kairi tried to comfort him, but he was blushing too hard from Yaya's outburst. Kukai walked back into the room.

"Ok, me next." Utau said. "Ponytail girl. Your brother, Kukai, and Shrimp."

"NANI?! My brother? Rima-chan? I'M NOT AI!" This is so weird...

"Just answer it."

"Fine, kill Kukai, save Rima-chan, and marry...my brother." Actually, I would save myself and marry Rima-chan, but I can't say that...

"Ok, that was weird. I'm sleepy, bedtime now. Everyone get ready to sleep." Rima declared.

"That sounded wrong." Ikuto smirked.

"Think what you want. C'mon Utau, Yaya, Amu, and Nade-chan." I blushed a bit.

"Hey! I thought I could sleep with Amu!" Ikuto protested.

"I changed my mind." She said plainly.

"Aww..."

"You boys go into the other room, with the big sign."

We walk to Rima's room, and look around. It had a corner full of her comedy things.

"Rima-chan, I need to go to the washroom." I picked up my clothes and went to change. I come back and everyone is changed.

"I already brushed my teeth, so I'll wait here."

"Ok Nade-chan."

I sit down on the floor, and Rhythm popped out. "Hi Nagi. You are getting pretty close Rima, aren't you?" He smirked.

"Rhythm?! Get back into your egg!" I scream-whispered in my Nagihiko voice.

"Aww...I wanna stay." He protested.

"Get back now." I said in a firm tone. He popped back into his egg. The girls walked back in.

"Ok, spread out your sleeping bags and go to sleep." Rima instructed.

"'Kay, goodnight." Utau said.

"Goodnight." I said.

"Nighty-night." Yaya said.

"'night." Amu said.

"Goodnight," Rima dozed off.

**Kiran-chan: What a nice long chapter. Sweet, sweet, March Break.**

**Rima: You better update a lot.**

**Kawa: But she wants to start her new fanfic...**

**Aku: Please excuse Kiran-chan for the late update.**

**Kiran-chan: Stupid work...**

**Nagihiko: Just update the story already.**

**Kiran-chan *not listening* I'm so sad.**

**Amu: Why?**

**Kiran-chan: Because I just found out that Fairy Tail will be going on Hiatus.**

**Ikuto: The manga will still continue though...**

**Kiran-chan: I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU, MISTER. PERSON WHO SOUNDS JUST LIKE GRAY!**

**Ikuto: What does me sounding like Gray, have anything to do with this?**

**Kiran-chan: Dunno.**

**Everyone falls over**

**Utau: Anyway, Thanks to all to reviewed, favorite-d, and/or followed this story.**

**Kukai: A special thanks to balabalanceh for favoriting, following, and reviewing.**

**Kiran-chan: balabalanceh reviews every chapter! So nice...*tears of joy start falling out***

**Yaya: Also to: YukiCandyHeart, minamichan15, and TheChoclateBunny...**

**Kiran-chan: I LOVE YOU! ESPECIALLY MI-TAN~**

**Ikuto: Mi-tan?**

**Kiran-chan: It's her nickname! **

**Tadase: She asked these people to read her story...**

**Kiran-chan: *Chara Change* HOTORI TADASE! *Pulls out scythe***

**Utau: Bye Tadase...**

**Kiran-chan: *Looks back and smiles innocently* Bye minna! *Goes back to chasing Tadase***

**Tadase: KYA!**


End file.
